Super Pokémon: Double Jay
by Ultram
Summary: The group has some problems when a dimensional portal opens up to reveal doubles of themselves and Team Rocket . . . all being chased by a giant, brand-new dragon Super Pokémon that have come from the depts of the underworld itself......


SUPER ****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay meets Jay.

**__**

Special Episode

Double Jay Part I

****

The Attack of Pyra

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Some Good Old Training

"Come on Jay," said Agua eagerly, as she pulled Jay from out of his bed. "If you want to win this Pokémon League Competition, you have to train your Pokémon!"

It was three days after the Lost Forest's Bug Tournament, and Jay was happily resting over his newly acquired Super Pokémon, Thundeer. But, the Pokémon League Competitions were in about a month, and Jay, Ultra, and the rest of his Pokémon still needed to go through a lot of tough training.

And that's where Dee, Agua, and Ultram came in.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Jay tiredly, as he started to crawl back into bed. "I haven't slept in a bed for _so_ long . . . and it's not even dawn yet."

Agua leered at Jay out of the corner of her eyes and replied, "Barial, we've been here for several days. You slept in your bed _yesterday_ get over." She walked over to Jay's window, and pulled open the blinds to reveal the sun shining down upon Jay's bed. "And _dawn_ was acouple of hours ago."

Ultra yawned sleepily as he hopped out of bed to wake up Mewie and Litatra.

"Get up Jay, or I'll get Ultra to shock you," replied Agua.

"What else is new?" replied Jay, as he rolled over in his bed and then hid under the sheets. "Ultra's shocked me millions of times, what's different from this time?"

Agua smiled brightly as she signaled Ultra and Litatra to shock Jay.

Both mice Super Pokémon nodded and then hopped on Jay's bed. They began to radiate with electricity for a brief moment when . . .

****

"Well look who's up," replied Ultram, as an extremely fried looking Jay approached Dee, Ultram, Fire Orb, Pikachu, and Pichu, accompanied by Agua, Soslow, Ultra, Litatra, and Mewie.

Agua, after getting both of Jay's electric Super Pokémon to shock the hell out of him, led Jay and his Pokémon north of Meager Village and into the Lost Forest, where his companions waited for him.

"It was a night," replied Jay, as he stood next to Ultram. "I would've slept longer, except that Agua came up with the brilliant idea of getting Ultra and Litatra to shock me as an alarm clock."

Ultram looked passed Agua and smiled. "Nice."

"I know," replied Agua.

"Aw," said Dee, as she patted Jay on the back. "By insulting you, Agua and Ultram are starting to act nice towards one another."

"Ode to joy," replied Jay. "Why did you drag me out here?"

Ultram slapped Jay on the back, and the trainer from Meager Village stumbled forward. "That's the good news! For some really tough training, and partly for entertainment, the girls suggested that you and I battle. Since our strongest Pokémon have specialties with electric attacks."

Jay sighed as he sat down on the ground. "It's too early for a Pokémon battle."

Chapter Two: Strange Activity

The Master sighed he sat back in his chair within the area in his lair. He called several Dugtrio to call forth his experiment for some important information.

"My master, what is it that you need of me?" asked the cloaked figure, as it approached The Master, watching an image of the Lost Forest. "Is there something wrong? Is it time for my usage?"

"Not yet," answered The Master. "It's just time for a little learning." The image zoomed in and revealed Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram standing around in the midst of the Lost Forests. "Jay and Ultram are preparing themselves for a battle. You should be able to learn something through this."

The Experiment slowly nodded. "So, this has nothing to do with that strange feeling I'm getting."

"Ah, so you have it too." The Master made the image of the four trainers zoom out back to the overview of the Lost Forests. "Apparently, this area seems to be particularly weakened because of something. Space and time itself just seems to be weaker here, meaning that holes to the past could open up again."

"Just like in the previous even that happened," said The Master's creation. "When Jay and his allies were forced back into the past."

"Exactly," said The Master. "But, apparently when the went back into the past, they did something that I believed would have altered history. But, sadly it appeared it was destined that Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram would find a way into the past."

"So, where does this hole lead?" asked The Master's experiment.

"I'm not sure . . ."

****

"Excellent," said the flaming feline.

"Perfect," agreed Mike.

"Just our luck," said Kelly happily.

Nick peered around and shrugged. "What?"

The three Team Rocket members flinched and then hit Nick over the head.

As punishment for failing to capture Thundeer, the four Team Rocket members had been locked out of their Fearow-jet for one day. Teria said that the doors would automatically unlock in twenty-four hours (god bless computer advancements).

The four Team Rockets had decided to sleep in a tree, since there were fewer Pokémon up there than roaming around on the ground. It was there that the four thieves were all awaken by the chatter of Jay Barial and his three allies.

"Jay and the others are down there!" answered Fire Kat, as he began slapping the punched out Nick.

"I'm okay you don't need to slap me," growled Nick, as he stopped the annoying Fire Kat. "So they're down there, so what? Do you have a plan?"

Fire Kat began to speak, but Nick interrupted him. "That doesn't involve us getting blasted off by Ultra at the end of all of this."

"Well, mister negative," said Kelly, "it appears that Jay and Ultram about to have a Pokémon battle." She pointed to the four trainers as the two girls veered off to the sidelines and the two boys stood on opposite sides of the small field from each other.

"So, once their Pokémon are too weak to battle," said Mike, "we'll steal their Pokémon."

"And if we can't get all of them," said Fire Kat, "we at least need to capture Thundeer to get the boss to not lock us out of our vehicle again." Fire Kat crossed his arms and turned away, looking out on the beautiful Lost Forest. "I'm not sure about you all, but I have a reputation here- home."

"As what, the 'fraidy cat that ran away?" sneered Kelly.

Fire Kat glared at Kelly from the corner of his eyes and replied, "humans like you just wouldn't understand."

Chapter Three: Jay versus Ultram – Part I

"In honor of Jay's training," said Ultram, "I, Ultram of Current City, challenge you, Jay Barial of Meager Village, to a Pokémon battle. It'll be a three against three battle, including one round that'll be your Ultra against my Ultimate."

"Fine," said Jay. "I accept your challenge." He pointed as his first Super Pokémon and said, "Ultra will be eager to win this battle!"

"_Tra_!" agreed Jay's Super Pokémon.

"Perfect." Dee stepped forward and nodded. "Let this three on three Pokémon Battle begin!"

"Let's start things off. Go, Lickitung!" Ultram hurled a Poké Ball to the center of the battlefield and it opened up to reveal Ultram's powerful Lickitung.

"I choose you, Winger!" Jay tossed a Super Ball upward into the sky to reveal his Pidgeot/Fearow Super Pokémon.

"Wing!" squawked Jay's Winger.

"Licki!" growled Ultram's Lickitung.

"Go Winger!" cheered Jay from his side of the battlefield. "Talon strike!"

A pleased grin spread over Ultram's face as he pointed at the incoming Winger and ordered, "Lickitung, counter with your slam attack!"

Winger fluttered up and soared in the sky for a moment. It got a lock on its target, Lickitung, and quickly dived at his opponent Pokémon. As it veered in towards the long tongued Pokémon, it released its giant tongue and it swung the large object towards Jay's big birdie. The tongue wrapped around Winger and slammed it to the ground.

As Lickitung began to withdraw its tongue back to its mouth, Jay saw a good disadvantage.

"Winger, use your quick attack, _now_!" ordered Jay.

Jay's bird Super Pokémon nodded, and before Ultram could shout another attack, it quickly zoomed straight towards Lickitung. The Super Pokémon slammed into the regular Pokémon and sent it flying backwards.

"Lickitung!" cried Ultram.

"Good job Winger," said Jay. "Hit Lickitung with your best take down attack!"

Ultram glared at Jay from across the field and shouted, "Lickitung, use take down too!"

Winger nodded and it started flapping its wings up higher, until it got in good range to lung down at Lickitung. Ultram's normal-type Pokémon slowly backed up towards his trainer and then started running towards Winger. Winger shot down at Lickitung and they came at each other at full speed.

Lickitung jumped up and the two Pokémon intercepted in midair, slamming into each other. Since he was airborne, Jay's Winger had a major disadvantage and Lickitung knocked the Super Pokémon from out of the air and slammed it to the ground.

"Finish it off!" ordered Ultram. "Lickitung, use your lick attack!"

"Winger!" shouted Jay. "Counter with your razor wing!"

Lickitung, who had fallen onto Winger from the previous attack, revealed his tongue from its mouth and was about to use the lick attack on Winger, when the Super Pokémon slashed the tongue of the Lickitung and it toppled backwards.

"Ultra gust!" ordered Jay.

Winger hopped to its feet and began to rapidly flap its wings and created a giant gust of wind the sent Lickitung flying upward. It soared around in the sky for a moment, until Winger halted the attack and Lickitung dropped to the ground.

"Quick attack!" ordered Jay.

"Take down!" ordered Ultram.

Winger flapped up into the sky again until it got a good lock onto the Pokémon and prepared to fly down. Lickitung backed up again towards Ultram and started rushing towards Winger.

The two Pokémon intercepted each other and sent the other rolling backwards. Lickitung managed to successfully recover from the attack, but Winger was having some trouble getting back up.

"Stomp attack!" commanded Ultram.

Lickitung rushed over to the injured Winger and rose its foot and stomped on Winger's chest.

Chapter Four: Jay versus Ultram – Part II

"Wing!" Winger managed to squeak before it collapsed on the ground in front of Jay.

"And Jay's Winger is out of this match," announced Dee, as Jay looked down sadly at the ground and recalled his Pokémon. "Who're gonna use next Barial?"

Jay sighed as he selected a Super Ball. "Okay, next up is Venus-"

"Ul ra!" Ultra jumped up and reversed the Super Ball, forcing it to shrink back down. "Ra tra ul ra!"

"Use who?" asked Jay.

"Ultra ra ult!" answered Ultra.

"Tuffy?" Jay put Venustoise's Super Ball back on his belt and pulled out his Pokédex. He started fiddling around with it so that he'd trade Venustoise's Super Ball for Tuffy's. He glanced up at Lickitung and Ultram who were both eagerly waiting for the battle to continue. "Heh, sorry."

"Not that you really care that I'm talking," said Jay's Pokédex as he started to operate the machine. "But against Lickitung, a normal-type Pokémon, Venustoise's powerful fighting moves would be doubly effective."

"You're right," said Jay, as he started to finish, "I _don't_ care."

Venustoise's Super Ball began to light up and transported back to Professor Oak Jr.'s lab. About a second later, another Super Ball appeared on his belt. Jay selected the Super Ball and hurled it to the ground in front of him.

"I choose you, Tuffy!" The Super Ball opened up and revealed the Clefable/Wigglytuff hybrid in front of Ultram's skilled Lickitung.

"Jay's second Super Pokémon will be Tuffy," announced Dee, as she backed down and sat down next to Agua. "Let the battle begin."

"Thanks to your little trade, Lickitung's managed to regain its energy," said Ultram. The gym leader of the Current City's gym pointed at the Tuffy and smirked. "Lickitung, tackle attack!"

"Tuffy, body slam!" commanded Jay.

Lickitung nodded and rushed towards Jay's Super Pokémon who jumped up into the air and went flying down towards Lickitung. But Lickitung rammed into Tuffy's stomach and instead of paralyzing Lickitung, Ultram's Pokémon continued running and rammed Tuffy backwards.

"Plant your feet into the ground!" shouted Jay.

As Lickitung continued to ram Tuffy backwards, Jay's Super Pokémon tried to stop the Pokémon until it dug its feet into the ground, quickly finding himself able to stop. Tuffy tossed Lickitung over its head and slammed it to the ground. Tuffy then jumped up and body slammed Tuffy.

"Finish it off," said Jay, "mega punch!"

Tuffy rushed towards the injured Lickitung as it tried to pull itself up and released a powerful punch that sent Ultram's Pokémon soaring backwards. It fell to the ground in front of Ultram, and sighed a final sigh of strength as it fainted in front of his trainer.

"Return, Lickitung." Ultram recalled his powerful Pokémon, and pulled out another Poké Ball. "You know Jay, you over use your Super Pokémon. You should use regular Pokémon like Kirehana. I summon you, Herakurosu!" Ultram threw a Poké Ball between himself and Tuffy and from the ball came the fighting/bug-type Pokémon.

Chapter Five: Jay versus Ultram – Part III

"Hera!" growled Herakurosu, as it fluttered from its containment.

"Oh! Right!" Dee hopped up and cleared her throat. "Now that Lickitung is out of the match, both trainers are tied with two remaining Pokémon. The next round has begun, and it is Herakurosu, a fighting-type, against Tuffy, a normal-type. Let the battle begin!" As she concluded, Dee nodded and fell back down to the ground next to Agua.

"Begin!" shouted Agua.

"Tuffy," said Jay as he eyed Ultram and his Herakurosu, "attack Herakurosu with your metronome!"

"Fine by me." Ultram pointed Herakurosu and smirked happily. "While Herakurosu trying to figure out its attack, fight it when its guard is _down_! Horn attack!"

Tuffy closed its eyes and began waving its fingers back and forth as Herakurosu began scraping its feet, similar to a bull, and aimed towards Tuffy's gut. Herakurosu gave a small roar and charged towards Tuffy.

As the beetle Pokémon neared, Tuffy's fingers started to glow and finally stopped. Tuffy's head shot up and the incoming Herakurosu slammed its horn straight into an invisible wall.

"Damn," cursed Ultram, as Herakurosu stumbled backwards.

"Tuffy, mega kick!" ordered Jay.

"_Tuff_!"

"Herakurosu," said Ultram, "counter it with your low kick!"

Tuffy and Herakurosu both lunged towards the other, aiming their feet towards one another. Tuffy's foot started to glow and it rapidly shot towards Herakurosu. The two Pokémon intercepted in midair, but Herakurosu aimed higher and hit Tuffy's upper leg. The blow caused Tuffy's attack to lose aim and the Super Pokémon slammed right into the ground.

"Herakurosu, fury attack!" Ultram ordered.

"Tuffy, double slap attack!" shouted Jay.

But, Jay's Tuffy couldn't get up in time and Herakurosu began rapidly jabbing Tuffy with its horn.

"Tuffy, disable attack!" ordered Jay.

"Tuff!" Tuffy closed its and focused on its little psychic abilities.

"Hera?" Herakurosu suddenly froze, as it entered a trance and couldn't move an inch.

Tuffy quickly got up and readied itself to attack again, as Herakurosu slowly came out of the disable trance.

"Tuffy, mega punch!" ordered Jay.

"Herakurosu," said Ultram, "counter with mega kick!"

Tuffy and Herakurosu soared towards each other at full speed, with Tuffy holding out its fist, and Herakurosu fluttering towards its opponent with its foot out first. They collide in midair, and slowly Tuffy started to fall as Herakurosu's foot sunk into Tuffy's stomach.

"Yeah!" cheered Ultram with joy.

"Tuffy!" cried Jay. He quickly pulled out a Super Ball and quickly recalled his normal-type Super Pokémon. Jay smirked and replied, "Ultram, sorry to say but your Herakurosu is going down." He glanced down at his first Super Pokémon and nodded. "Ultra, I choose you!"

Chapter Six: Jay versus Ultram – Part IV

"Ultra, I choose you!"

"Tra!" Ultra walked up in front of his trainer and readied himself as Ultram began thinking of how to defeat Jay's Ultra.

"Oh, this'll be easy." Ultram pointed at Ultra and shouted, "Herakurosu, use your one-hit KO attack! Mega horn!"

"Ultra," said Jay, "use teleport!"

Herakurosu's horn began to glow and it used take down to rush at Ultra at full speed, but the electric/psychic-type Super Pokémon was faster than the eye and quickly teleported around the incoming Herakurosu.

"Thunderwave!" ordered Jay.

"Ul . . . _tra_!" Ultra released a blast of electricity that surged through Herakurosu, quickly paralyzing and stunning Herakurosu.

Ultra landed in front of his trainer with a little smirk on his face.

"Good job Ultra," said Jay. "Now, finish it off with a psybeam attack!"

"Tra, ul ra-ra . . ." Ultra's eyes began to glow as the frozen Herakurosu couldn't move a single inch. Suddenly, a beam of psychic energy was released and hit Herakurosu, knocking the Pokémon back towards his trainer, paralyzed, dazed, and confused.

"Herakurosu!" Ultram bent down and patted his bug/fighting-type Pokémon on the side. "Sorry pal, but you tried." He pulled out a Poké Ball and recalled his Pokémon back, and quickly drew out a Super Ball. "Time for the final showdown!"

"Huh? Oh right!" Dee quickly hopped up and cleared her throat again. "This will be the final round; Jay and his Ultra against Ultram and his Ultimate. Once Ultram calls out his Ultimate, this round shall begin." Dee sat down next to Agua, Soslow, and Fire Orb and swiftly replied, "and now that that's done, I'm finished too."

"Come on out, Ultimate!" Ultram threw his remaining Super Ball to the ground and from it emerged the fully evolved version of Ultra, that stood in front of Jay's little Ultra.

"Ult," growled Jay's Ultra.

"Ult ti," replied Ultram's Ultimate.

"My Ultimate has done some excellent training," said Ultram. "Its psychic abilities have definitely improved since we first met at the Current City gym."

"We'll see," said Jay. "Ultra, use your quick attack!"

Ultram smirked and pointed at Ultimate. "Time to show him what we can do! Ultimate, barrier attack!"

Ultra came quickly rushing towards Ultimate, but the powerful Super Pokémon put up an invisible barrier that blocked the incoming Ultra. Jay's little Ultra slammed into the barrier and went rolling backwards.

"Ultra," said Jay, "use your disable attack!"

"Disable it back!" shouted Ultram.

Ultra quickly got to its feet and used its psychic abilities to deaden the invisible wall. Suddenly, Ultra couldn't move a single inch as Ultimate brought the Super Pokémon in to trance.

"Ultimate," said Ultram, "hit it with your best thunder punch!"

"Ultra, get out of the way, _now_!" shouted Jay.

But Ultra couldn't move an inch. Jay's little Super Pokémon was in the hands of Ultram and his Ultimate. The fully evolved Ultra lunged at Jay's Super Pokémon fist first and punched the little Pokémon in the stomach. At direct contact, electricity was released and shocked Jay's little Ultra, bringing it out of the psychic trance.

Chapter Seven: Thunder and Psychic Collide!

Breaking the Barrier!

Ultimate jumped back and landed in front of Ultram. "Ultimate, use your shocker kick!"

The dazed Ultra tried to concentrate to regain his focus, but it was too late to do anything. Jay shouted an attack to Ultra, but the little Pokémon couldn't understand a thing. And when he finally saw Ultimate, it was too late as the much larger Super Pokémon shot down at it and kicked the Super Pokémon in the stomach, released a blast of electricity.

"Ultra!" cried Jay.

"Ult!" Ultimate landed in front of Ultram again, panting and sighing, completely out of breath and out of energy.

Jay smirked as his Ultra started to get up again. "Ultra, are you ready?"

Ultra slowly nodded.

"Slow down Ultimate!" ordered Jay. "Combine your agility and your teleport!"

Ultram shook his head slowly and pointed Ultra. "Shock it! Ultimate, use your thunder attack!"

Ultimate, who was still a little worn out, began to charge up and released a blast of electricity that went straight towards Ultra. But, Ultra quickly dashed out of the way, and Ultimate tried to get a lock on it again. Unfortunately for Ultimate, all of its electric attacks missed the speedy Ultra as it combined its powerful teleport attack and its speedy agility attacks to evade all the moves. Ultra quickly started circling around Ultimate, and Ultimate continued to spin around until it got too dizzy and lost balanced and collapsed.

"Now, headbutt attack!" commanded Jay.

Ultra stopped moving around and lowered its head towards the dazed Ultimate. It ran at the Super Pokémon as fast as it possibly could and bashed its head into Ultimate's stomach, sending the evolved Pokémon falling backwards. Before Ultimate could counter, Ultra teleported away and reappeared in front of Jay.

"No more fooling around," said Ultram. "Ultimate, psychic blast attack!"

Jay smirked. "My Ultra's psychic attacks are stronger than your Ultimate's, so a simple psychic attack can match your Ultimate's psyblast attack! Ultra, psychic attack!"

Both Ultra and Ultimate started to glow and radiate with psychic energy and released two blasts of psychic-type energy the connected in the center of the field. They hit and caused some sort of chain reaction and the two beams shot up into the air. The two blasts hurled upwards into the sky, above the trees of the Lost Forest, and caused a giant explosion. The explosion expanded to a small area in the sky and that area started to glow and radiate.

But none of the trainers down on the ground could notice it and simply continued the battle.

"Fine then," said Ultram, "psychic attacks are your Ultra's specialty, but electric attacks are Ultimate's specialties. Ultimate shocker!"

"We'll just see about that," said Jay. "Ultra shocker!"

Ultra and Ultimate quickly darted towards each and met in the center of the small field. Both had already begun to charge up with electricity and when they met in the center of the area, the released two powerful blasts of electricity. The two shocks collided down on the ground and sent the two Super Pokémon flying backwards, but a small stream of electricity shot upwards into the sky just as the psychic attacks did and caused a giant explosion in the sky above. The two electric attacks expanded in a big explosion in the sky until it hit the weakened area in the sky. This time, the electricity reacted with the small, weakened area in space and ripped it open, expanding it and created a giant hole in time and space.

Chapter Eight: Ambushed

Agua started to giggle as Dee stood up to announce the conclusion of the battle. "After the two powerful psychic and electric attacks, both Super Pokémon are too worn out to do much of anything . . . so this battle is a draw."

Jay cringed while Ultram sighed and flinched. "A tie!"

"Oh well," said Agua, "I guess that means you two are equally bad."

Jay sighed. "Yeah . . . I guess that means we're equally- _hey_! I am not a bad trainer!"

"Yeah," said Ultram, "and I speak for myself, because I can't really say much about Jay, but I'm not a bad trainer! I'm the Current City gym leader."

Dee patted Jay on the back and replied. "It could be worse."

"Lit ta tra! Lit ta tra!" screeched Jay's little pre-evolved Ultra.

"_Mew_!" screamed Mewie.

"**Pi**!" cried Pichu.

"Huh?" Jay and Ultram spun around and their three baby Pokémon were all in some sort of pain. Pichu and Litatra had their ears flattened to their head and were rolled up into a ball while Mewie was curled up in a ball and was radiating with a stream psychic energy. "What's going on here?"

"_We_ are what's going on here!" The four trainers swiveled around and there were three humans and a fiery Super Pokémon standing in a tree above them.

"And _you_ should prepare for trouble," growled Mike.

"And make that double, double," growled Nick.

"To protect the world from devastation," growled Kelly

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," growled Fire Kat. 

"To announce the evils of truth and love," shouted Mike.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," shouted Nick.

"Mike."

"Nick."

"And Kelly."

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's-"

"_Slow_!" _Finally_, Soslow started to quiver in fear just as the other smaller Pokémon had done. Soslow curled up in a ball and started to radiate with energy.

Fire Kat was glaring angrily at the small, water/psychic-type Super Pokémon, though was kind of wondering what was going on. Depressed that he had been interrupted, Fire Kat flatly said, "Fire Kat, that's right."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" shouted Kelly

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," Fire Kat started

"All of us!" said Team Rocket, as the trio of trainers and their Super Pokémon jumped down from the tree.

"Tra . . . tra . . . tra," panted Jay's little Ultra as it started to charge up with electricity.

"Ultra, no," said Jay, "you're too weak to battle."

"You four are," said Mike, as he drew out a Super Ball, "but we aren't! Go Smoggie!"

"Attack, Snake Glare!" shouted Nick as he hurled a Super Ball towards them.

"Get them now, Vileplume!" cried Kelly, as she tossed a Poké Ball in front of them.

The three fully evolved Pokémon emerged in front of Team Rocket with Fire Kat by their side. "Let's get 'em boys."

"Come on out, Stung!" ordered Jay.

"Let's go, Borlax!" shouted Ultram.

"We can do this, Fire Orb!" said Dee.

"The time is now, Sere-Sea!" yelled Agua.

They hurled three Super Balls, and Jay, Ultram, and Agua's Super Pokémon emerged next to Dee's Fire Orb.

"Can't do much without your leading Super Pokémon, Ultra, can ya?" replied Fire Kat, as the four Super Pokémon readied themselves for battle.

Chapter Nine: The Dimensional Barrier

"Smoggie, sludge attack!" ordered Mike.

"Bite them now!" shouted Nick.

"Petal Dance!" said Kelly.

"Fire blast!" yelled Fire Kat.

Jay smirked as the four Pokémon approached them. "Stung, use agility! Then pin missile, _fire_!"

"Borlax, headbutt _now_," said Ultram.

"Fire Orb," shouted Dee, "raging fire!"

"Sere-Sea," said Agua, "use your psychic water beam!"

Fire Orb and Fire Kat met eye to eye as they started to absorb energy. They suddenly released two powerful blasts of fire that connected in between the two battles, causing a giant explosion that started the various fights.

Snake Glare uncoiled and started slithering towards the opponent Super Pokémon and was going to bite Sere-Sea, but Ultram's giant Borlax lunged towards Snake Glare and headbutted it, sending the snake Super Pokémon flying backwards.

Sere-Sea quickly fluttered up and held out its small wand-like weapon. It started to glow and released a powerful, focused stream of psychic and water energy that shot straight towards Vileplume. But, Kelly's Pokémon managed to shoot straight through the blast of water, and that countered Sere-Sea's attack and slammed the stick into Sere-Sea's face. But, as this happened, the blast of psychic energy was released from the rod and sent Vileplume hurling backwards.

Smoggie slowly turned towards Jay's flying bug-type Super Pokémon, but it quickly dashed out of the way. Stung reappeared behind Smoggie and was going to attack, but Mike's Super Pokémon turned around.

"Use pin missile anyways!" shouted Jay.

"Knock it out with toxic attack!" said Mike.

Mike's Smoggie inhaled and released a thick and poisonous blast of sludge that shot straight at Jay's Super Pokémon, but Stung used its speed and its sharp, powerful stingers to slice through the sludge and slammed into Smoggie, not creating much damage.

"_Tra_!" Litatra began radiating with electricity and psychic energy and started to run off away from the battle.

"Litatra!" cried Jay.

"Something weird is going on that only the little babies can sense," murmured Fire Kat, but his focus turned towards Jay who was pulling out a Super Ball. "He's probably going to use Thundeer to blow us all away, now's my chance!" Fire Kat concentrated for a moment and then quickly dashed towards Fire Orb.

"Fire Orb, slam attack!" shouted Dee.

"Disappearing act!" Fire Kat was several inches away from Fire Orb when it suddenly disappeared, causing Fire Orb to slam into the ground, missing its target. Fire Kat reappeared in front of Jay, as it was about to throw his Super Ball and catch up with Litatra.

"Thundeer's _mine_!" shouted Fire Kat, as it grabbed the Super Ball from out of Jay's hands and quickly started to run away.

"Hey!" cried Jay, as he went after Fire Kat and right when he was in Fire Kat's grasp . . .

"Ha!" Fire Kat completed the attack and disappeared again and reappeared in front of the injured Fire Orb, and quickly started to run off.

"Fire Kat has my Flamed!" cried Jay, as he picked up Ultra and started running after Fire Kat who had Flamed's Super Ball, even though he thought he had Thundeer's.

Jay quickly chased after Fire Kat, not knocking that he was getting closer to the huge gateway that he and Ultram had opened up with their two Super Pokémon.

Jay drew out another Super Ball and hurled it passed Fire Kat. "Attack, _Wurm_!" The Super Ball hit the ground in front of Fire Kat and opened up to reveal Jay's long, dragon-type Super Pokémon. "Wurm, wrap attack! Ultra, thunderwave!"

Wurm emerged from the Super Ball and quickly spotted the incoming Fire Kat. It lunged towards the fiery feline and wrapped its entire body around the small Super Pokémon, and then Ultra hopped out of Jay's arms and released a powerful electric charge that paralyzed Team Rocket's Super Pokémon. As this happened, Fire Kat lost grip of the Super Ball and it hit the ground and began to roll away.

"Flamed!" cried Jay, as he continued running and hopped over Fire Kat, Wurm, and Ultra. "I'll be back in a second!"

"Gee, _thanks_!" replied Fire Kat sarcastically.

Jay continued running to catch his runaway Super Ball when he saw a brilliant light up ahead, which seemed to be covering the land from as far as he could see and as high as he could see. It seemed to be eclipsing the entire sky and blocking the rest of the way. Jay's Super Ball containing Flamed would be lost forever.

It was either that, or it was right under his nose as he tripped over the small Super Ball and went stumbling towards the strange wall. He continued rolling until he slammed into someone, who was also rolling, except in the opposite direction. They collided and they both landed flat on the ground.

Jay moaned as he started to get up from the collision, and as he did he looked up to see . . . himself.

Chapter Ten: Pocket Monster Attack- Pyra!

"Ah!" the two Jays cried in unison as they quickly backed away from each other. "You're . . . you're _me_!"

As they quickly stumbled to get up, they began shaking their heads. "No, I'm you!" they shouted in unison.

The two slowly began to back up and shouted in unison, "You're . . . me? Or am I you?"

"Tra!" Suddenly, a small Ultra emerged from the strange hole in space and froze instantly when it saw the two Jays staring at each other in awe. "Ult . . . tra." Ultra slowly looked back and forth, trying to figure out which Jay was the real Jay.

"Hey," said the Jay from this reality for a moment, glancing down at Ultra. "You're Ultra . . . but not my Ultra." He glanced back and saw Ultra and Wurm holding down Team Rocket's Fire Kat.

Suddenly, the other Jay's eyes began to widen. "We can't stay put, we have to go _now_!" The other Jay grabbed Jay's arm and quickly pulled away Jay from the hole in time and space.

"Ow!" cried Jay, pulling the other Jay off of his arm. "You're . . . hurting me, _me_." He glanced back and there was Flamed's Super Ball still on the ground by the portal. "Besides, I have to get something."

Jay quickly started running towards the Super Ball, and he was out of the other Jay's reach. "No! Get back here now! We have to go, _now_!"

Jay quickly bent down and picked up the Super Ball and shrugged. "What's the big deal . . . .me. The dimensional portal thingie isn't going to explode or anything. Most likely close-" Suddenly, a huge shade loomed over Jay and a giant, red, leathery, and scaly foot dropped down in from of Jay, causing a strong tremor.

"Oh no," murmured Jay slowly.

"I don't have time to explain!" shouted the other Jay quickly. "But that thing is looking for me and my friends and we have to go, _now_!"

Jay nodded and he quickly started running and caught up with the other Jay and his Ultra. The three of them quickly headed back up to where Jay was before. He slowed down as he reached Fire Kat, Ultra, and Wurm.

"Return Wurm!" Jay recalled his Super Pokémon, and quickly picked up his electric/psychic mouse Super Pokémon, and after a moment of thought, picked up Team Rocket's fiery feline.

"So _now_ you're deciding to help me," sneered Fire Kat.

Jay rolled his eyes as he pointed towards a huge foot that slammed down into the ground. "Would you prefer for me to _leave_ you behind for our little super pocket monster to play with you?"

"Never mind," murmured Fire Kat.

Jay and the other Jay continued running, with the two, both very confused and stunned, Ultra running by their sides. Within a matter of seconds, they emerged into the battlefield where Team Rocket was still facing off against Dee, Agua, and Ultram.

"We have to go, _now_!" shouted both Jays in unison.

"Huh?" Dee, Agua, Ultram, Mike, Nick, and Kelly all froze in terror as they slowly started to stare at the two Jays and the two Ultra standing side by side with each other, almost appearing as a mirror image. "Jay?"

"_Chu_!" screeched Ultram's little Pichu, as he and the other baby Super Pokémon were all huddled in a small group, shivering and cringing.

"Tra," murmured the other Jay's Ultra softly. He turned away from them and towards the portal. "Tra ra-ra tra."

"I guess they're able to sense Pyra," replied the other Jay.

Jay eyed the other Jay for a moment and replied, "Pyra? And that would be . . ."

"Big dragony creature, about as tall as a building." The other Jay slowly pointed his head in the direction of the huge Pokémon heading their way. "Also huge and fiery and heading straight towards us."

"Look." The portal began vibrating and suddenly a sleek, black, jet shot out of the portal, followed by an Articuno and a Winger. After they exited the portal, it continued to vibrate even more and become unstable and quickly started to shrink and began to reduce until it had completely disappeared.

"Damn," replied the other Jay.

Chapter Eleven: Scramble!

"What is that thing?" asked Kelly, as she and the other Team Rocket members began recalling their Super Pokémon.

Jay slowly pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it towards the huge Pokémon. "Analyze."

"You think _I'd_ know what that is?" replied Jay's Pokédex. "It's obviously from whatever parallel universe that this other Jay is from. I wouldn't have the slightest clue about who or what this Super Pokémon was!"

"It's an Ultra Pokémon, actually." Jay and his Pokédex looked up, and there was the other Jay, holding his Pokédex up to the creature. "Ultra Pokémon are enhanced Super Pokémon. Its name is Pyra, a fiery dragon Ultra Pokémon. It is said to live in the center of volcanoes, or in entrances to guard the underworld. Pyra has a long range of various fire attacks that few Super Pokémon and normal Pokémon can perform."

"Oh." Jay's Pokédex slowly quieted down, as both Jay's slid their Pokédexes into their pockets.

"We don't have time to explain what that is," said the second Jay. "We all have to head out of here _now_!" Jay glanced around and asked, "Jay, as odd as it sounds to ask myself this, we're in the Lost Forests, right? Nearby to Meager Village?"  
The original Jay nodded. "Um, yeah, why?"

"We need to head to Meager Village and get the rest of your Super Pokémon," said Jay. "Pyra's an extremely strong Ultra Pokémon, and the current eight Super Pokémon you have might not be enough."

"Jay," said Dee, "I mean . . . _other_ Jay, Jay number two, um . . . you said 'we' before, is there anyone else with you."

Suddenly, a jet streaked over head and it was followed by the Articuno and the Winger.

"Well, Team Rocket is apparently here too," said the other Jay, "along with Dee and Aqueen."

"Aqueen?" whispered Agua slowly.

Suddenly, there was a low and booming roar from the dragon monster as it inhaled a released a streaming blast of fire that exploded as it hit the forest. The impact from the attack was, fortunately, not directly towards them, but not too far off.

As they continued looking up, the Articuno in the sky released a beam of ice towards Pyra and the Winger in the sky began furious flapping its wings, trying to blow back Pyra.

"The time to depart is now- _how_ many times do I have to keep on saying this!" shouted the other Jay. "We have to go!"

Jay slowly nodded and then pointed towards the forest fire that Pyra had started. "What exactly are we suppose to do about _that_?"

Agua smirked as she selected two Super Balls. "Time for my specialty! Whirlpool! Waver! We need _you_!" She hurled the two Super Balls to the ground and revealed the huge water sack Super Pokémon and the large wave Super Pokémon. "There's a fire breaking out over there! Together, use your water wave attack!"

Dee sighed as she selected several Super Balls and a Poké Ball. "We need you escape from this Pyra thing, and it'll be necessary to slow it down." She turned to Team Rocket. "Where's your Fearow jet."

Mike sighed as he glanced down at the ground. "The uh, boss took it away."

"Great." She enlarged the Super Balls and the Poké Ball and tossed them up, revealing Psybird, Feargost, and Fearow. "Well then, we'll be needing to rely on you Team Rocket to help us escape to Meager Village and stop Pyra at the same time." Dee pointed to Team Rocket and said, "Mike and Ultram, you go on Psybird, he'll be taking orders from Ultram. Nick goes with Agua on Fearow, and it'll be listening to Agua only. Feargost will be with me and Kelly. Jay, we'll be needing that Winger of yours."

Chapter Twelve: Heroes Unit! The Battle Rages

"I choose you, _Winger_!" Jay hurled a Super Ball upwards into the sky and revealed his fully evolved Talon, which was a mix between a Pidgeot and a Fearow.

"Wing?" wondered the tired Winger, as he tilted his head sideways, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, Winger," said Jay slowly, "don't hurt us because you're confused . . ." He pointed to the second Jay and then to him. "We're both Jay, but I am your trainer."

"Wing . . . ger," replied Winger pointed to the Jay from this dimension.

"Yes, yes," said Jay. "We're both Jay, but I'm your trainer. It's hard to explain, but we're the same person . . . kinda." Jay pointed towards the fire that Pyra had started, and that Agua's two Super Pokémon were putting out with their water wave attacks. "We need you to fly the two of us to Meager Village, back home." He pointed upward as a huge foot came crashing down not too far away. "Or an Ultra Pokémon named Pyra will be . . . well, killing us."

The other Jay stared in awe at this Jay's Super Pokémon, Winger. "Whoa . . . I can't believe I have a Winger in this reality."

Jay glanced at the other Jay and asked, "so, we don't have the exact same Super Pokémon as each other?"

The other Jay shook his head. "Apparently not. Dee has a Winger though. She caught it as a Talon and then it evolved into Razor, and it eventually evolved into Winger."

"Talon _evolved_ into Razor?" wondered Jay for a moment.

Dee sighed and grabbed the two Jays by their shirts and sat them down on Winger's back, and their two Ultra followed. "This could go on for awhile, so why don't we continue this at Professor Oak Jr.'s lab, instead of getting _fried_ by Pyra."

"Right. Get on _now_." Jay, his Ultra, Litatra, and Mewie climbed aboard Winger, and slowly the Jay and Ultra from the other dimension climbed on the Super Pokémon's back.

"Okay, let's go!" Dee, Agua, Ultram, Mike, Nick, and Kelly all quickly climbed onto Dee's legendary Super Pokémon (and Fearow). Fire Kat had been placed with Kelly and Dee on Feargost.

Winger, Psybird, Feargost, and Fearow all quickly took flight as the huge, and devastating Pyra loomed over Jay, his companions, and the failing Team Rocket. With them was an Articuno, along with the other Winger, that carried two familiar passengers on their backs.

"Hey," said Dee slowly, as she flew with Fire Kat holding onto her back and Fire Orb in his hands, "that's me." She pointed to the girl on the back of Articuno. "Th-that's _me_ . . . on my Articuno! How . . . bizarre."

"Hey!" shouted the girl across from Dee on the Articuno. "You're me! And _you_ are on _my_ Feargost!"

Dee glared at the other Dee and shook her head. "We're the same person . . . we have to stop your friend Pyra, _now_!"

"Then why do you have Kelly of Team Rocket on your back!" shouted the other Dee.

Dee slowly glanced back towards Kelly and then towards the other Kelly. "Kelly of Team Rocket exists in your world too . . . weird . . ." Dee shook her head and then pointed to Pyra. "There's a whole big misunderstanding, and if you were my position, you'd be helping these idiotic Team Rockets too."

"Idiotic!" shouted Kelly angrily.

"Do you _want_ Psybird to drop to drop you from the sky?" growled Dee.

Suddenly, Pyra locked onto the flock of flying Super Pokémon, and Fearow, as they quickly flew as fast as they could away from the huge "Ultra" Pokémon. The jet that had emerged from the portal had disappeared elsewhere. Pyra inhaled and released a extremely powerful blast of fire in the shape of a star, that soared straight towards the six flying Pokémon.

Chapter Thirteen: The Aerial Battle

"_Tra_!" Litatra, along with the two Ultra, had joined together to fuse the psychic abilities to create a light screen that projected behind them as Pyra released its powerful fire blast attack. The fire blast attack hit the screen, and started to burn away at it. It took some time before the screen actually shattered, and when it did the fire blast continued forward and quickly missed the group of trainers.

"Good work Ultra!" said Jay and Jay in unison. They froze for a moment when they glanced back at each other. "Ultra, hit Pyra with your ultra shocker attack!"

"Fire Orb," said Dee, from her Feargost, "use your raging fire attack!"

"Fire Kat, you too!" ordered Kelly. "Raging Fire!"

"Feargost, night shade attack!" commanded Dee again. "Psybird, psyblast attack! Fearow, razor wind!"

"Pikachu, thunder attack!" ordered Ultram, "and Pichu, thundershock!"

"_Soslow_ . . ." Agua sighed as she glanced down at the ground. "Soslow can't do all that much, huh?" She inhaled and then pointed at Pyra. "Water gun, _now_!"

"Litatra, Mewie," said Jay, "together, try to create a barrier to stop Pyra. Winger, use your raging ultra gust!"

Pyra roared and started to inhale and absorb energy again. As this was happening, it left the enhanced Super Pokémon free and defenseless against incoming attacks. This appeared bad for him, when the two Ultra, Pikachu, and Pichu all released powerful blasts of electricity that surged through the huge dragon Super Pokémon.

Suddenly, two streaming blasts of fire, along with a small bullet of water, slammed into Pyra's chest, starting to throw the powerful Pokémon off guard.

Then, Jay's Winger, Feargost, Psybird, and Fearow appeared in front of the dragon Pokémon and released their elemental attacks. Feargost released a powerful stream of dark ghost-type energy, while Psybird released a blast of psychic energy and Fearow released a blast of razor sharp gust attacks and Winger released a huge and powerful gust attack.

The combination of all three attacks hit Pyra in the chest at full forced, and caused an explosion that caused dust to erupt and cover most of the Lost Forests, blinding the trainers. And as the dust slowly started to clear, a beam of focused energy shot through the cloud and headed straight towards them. It swiftly shattered through Litatra and Mewie's little barrier and shot straight towards the trainers. It ended up missing, but the hyper beam hit the ground and caused a huge explosion that disrupted the flight of Winger, Feargost, Psybird, Fearow, Articuno, and the other Winger as Pyra slowly emerged from the dust cloud.

"Crap," moaned Ultram from Psybird.

"This is definitely not good," replied Agua slowly, from the back of Fearow.

"It appears defensive attacks will be stronger against- _hey_, you're me." A blue hair girl on the back of the other Winger glanced over at Agua on the Fearow. "This is . . . strange. There's two of-"

"Doesn't matter _now_!" shouted Agua from Dee's Fearow. "We have to find some sort of defensive plan to temporarily stop Pyra somehow!"

"And we'll be needing your help," said Dee, to the other Dee on the Articuno.

"What do you mean?" asked Dee.

"You have Articuno," said Dee. "Articuno's arctic blast attack will be strong enough to slow down Pyra!"

"While the rest of us use defensive attacks to slow it down!" said the other Dee.

Ultram sighed as he glanced back at the two Dees on their Super Pokémon. "Am _I_ glad I don't have a double."

Chapter Fourteen: Pyra's Fall

"Okay!" shouted Dee from her Feargost, "everyone try to slow down Pyra somehow, while Dee and . . . _I_ use our legendary Pokémon to slow it down!"

"All right." The other Dee patted her Articuno on the head and pointed towards Pyra. "Articuno, use your arctic blast attack!" Then she glanced back towards Aqueen, the Agua double, and shouted, "Winger, ultra gust attack!"

The Dee from this world nodded. "Okay, I didn't know I had a Winger . . . _but_ Feargost, use your light shade attack! Psybird, psyblast attack! And Fearow, use your razor wind again!"

Then, the other trainers readied their Super Pokémon and regular Pokémon to stop the huge Pyra.

"Pichu, hit Pyra with your best thunderwave attack!" ordered Ultram on Psybird. "Pikachu, I need you to try to use a thunder ball attack!"

"Fire Orb," said Dee, as her Feargost flew in towards Pyra, "heat up Pyra with your fire wall attack!" 

"Soslow," said Agua, "try your best to put Pyra in a trance, or at least part of him! Soslow, disable attack!"

"You need to slow it down too Winger. Use your whirlwind attack!" Jay nodded towards Agua as his Winger flew towards Pyra. "Litatra, Mewie, try your strongest disable attacks!" Jay slowly glanced towards his other self and nodded. "We have to focus our Ultra's powers in order for them to help Litatra and Mewie stop Pyra."

"Right," said the second Jay. "Let's do it!"

"Focus energy attack!" they shouted at once. "And then, _disable_!"

Articuno, the two Winger, Feargost, Psybird, and Fearow all shot towards Pyra at full speed, preparing to slow down the huge dragon. Dee's Winger, Jay's Winger, and Fearow joined together to form a powerful wind attack that combined an ultra gust, a razor wind, and a whirlwind attack, but it didn't do much to Pyra. Articuno released a powerful blast of ice that surrounded the dragon briefly and quickly shattered the ice around it. Pyra quickly shattered through the ice, and left Feargost and Psybird to handle the rest. They released their powerful ghost and psychic energy towards Pyra and as the attacks crossed paths and caused an explosion as it hit Pyra.

"_Now_!" shouted Ultram.

Pikachu and Pichu released electricity from Psybird that surged through the injured Pyra, and as it did the electricity fried Pyra slowly beginning to paralyze him. Pyra began to stumble around just as Fire Orb put up its fire wall attack in front of Pyra and it fell right into the fire, heating up Pyra.

"_Now_!" ordered the two Jays.

Soslow, Litatra, and Mewie all used their psychic abilities and tried to stop Pyra in a psychic trance, but the plan wasn't working. All they were doing was stopping parts of its body, and that wasn't even enough to completely stop Pyra from continuing forward.

So, the two Ultra began focusing their powers and absorbing the idle psychic energy that was surrounding the group. Suddenly, their heads shot up and they released psychic energy upon Pyra that didn't completely put Pyra in the trance, but it was enough to stop it from moving.

"My turn!" shouted Fire Kat, who still had his claws sunk into Dee's back. "Fire blast!" Fire Kat jumped onto Dee's head and aimed downward and released a star-shaped blast of fire towards Pyra's feet and caused an explosion that forced Pyra lose balance.

"Of course!" shouted Jay. "The whole Lost Forest has an underground cavern! That's where Thundeer located! We can loosen up the ground below Pyra and leave it there for the time being! Ultra, psyblast attack!"

"Right." The other Jay pointed towards Pyra feet and nodded. "Ultra, use your ultra shocker attack!"

"Fire Orb, use your raging fire attack!" ordered Dee.

The two Ultra and Dee's Fire Orb released their three powerful attacks and they soared down towards the ground, near Pyra's feet. They all hit at once and caused a huge explosion that weakened the ground below Pyra and the huge "Ultra" Pokémon quickly lowered down into the ground. It had hit the floor of the cavern and as they flew over the huge dragon, they discovered the trance attack was still working and Pyra had been knocked unconscious.

Jay gave a brief sigh of relief and pointed towards Meager Village. "Let's head home."

Chapter Fifteen: Meager Village's Jays

"This is remarkable . . . _incredible_ even!" Professor Oak Jr. examined the two Jays, the two Dees, and Agua and Aqueen, as Ultram and Team Rocket watched Professor Oak Jr. in awe as he watched the doubles of the three trainers.

After temporarily stopping Pyra, the trainers had headed back to Jay's home, Meager Village, to regroup and figure out a way to defeat Pyra and return the doubles back to their own dimension.

So they turned to the one person they knew could help them: Professor Oak Jr. Unfortunately, he was still a bit confused . . . and still in awe.

"Yeah, that's great, really," said Ultram, as he watched Professor Oak Jr. "But we have a big problem Oak."

"Yeah," said the two Jays at once.

"Wait!" said Professor Oak Jr. "Before you start raining the bad news on me, can the two Jays show me their Pokédexes."

The two Barials sighed as they pulled out their Pokédexes from their pockets. They placed them on the table in front of Professor Oak and the professor quickly picked them up and walked to his computer. He placed the two Pokédexes in the slots of his computer and data from the two Pokédexes were downloaded into Oak's database.

"Um, this _is_ kinda of important," replied Aqueen as she and Agua stood next to each other. "I mean, big, deadly, psychotic dragon on the run to destroy this world! And the only reason he's doing this is because that Pokémaster thing has control over it, and it is set on destroying everything!"

"Uh, yeah, uh huh," replied Professor Oak Jr., as he continued downloading data from the two Pokédexes.

The ten trainers, and the various Super Pokémon and regular Pokémon, all sighed and moaned as Professor Oak continued to ignore them.

"So, the fact that this is vital and important doesn't mean anything?" replied Jay slowly.

"I guess Oak's just caught up in his work," said the other Jay.

Dee smirked. "Of course, Professor Oak Jr. won't mind if Pyra comes marching over here and destroys his lab. Destroying _all_ the data that Jay and Blake and the other Meager Village trainers have collect. _Including_ Jay's important data about the past Super Pokémon, Ultima and Pikini and such, along with this new data the other Jay has for you."

Professor Oak Jr. slowly turned around with his arms crossed. "I'm listening."

Jay smiled and nodded at Dee. Jay, Dee, and Agua all walked towards Ultram and Team Rocket, separating themselves from the Jay, Dee, and Aqueen, from the other dimension.

"So, what's going on?" asked Professor Oak Jr.

"Well, it all started when we all first met," said the Jay from the other dimension. "Team Rocket had stolen several powerful Pokémon from some trainers at a mart in Scarlet Town. So, Dee, Aqueen, and I had to go after the thieves with just our Super Pokémon. And, in order to stop it, my Super Pokémon, Morpher, had to transform into a powerful, legendary Ultra Pokémon, the Pokémaster."

"First off," said Dee, "Ultra Pokémon are enhanced Super Pokémon, or just out of the ordinary, powerful Super Pokémon. This thing that's after us, Pyra, is considered an Ultra Pokémon, as is this thing, the Pokémaster. The Pokémaster is the first Ultra Pokémon created. It's a combination of the original 151 Pokémon and the first 100 Super Pokémon. Thus, it has extreme powers."

"When Morpher transformed into Pokémaster, it triggered some sort of connection between the Ultra Pokémon and Morpher," said Jay. "In a way, it offended the Pokémaster, and it decided to go after us. After several attempts, the Pokémaster and its allies failed to capture us."

"And, unfortunately," said Aqueen, "we managed to pick up several things the Pokémaster wanted from us." Aqueen pointed towards Litatra and Mewie. "Professor Oak Jr. in our dimension is studying these pre-evolved Pokémon because they have some sort of connection with Celestial Realm. The world of the Light Pokémon."

"Yeah, we know," said Agua. "They are the powers of light, chosen to help others and control of the destiny of the world, yada, yada, yada. We've met them before, one of them anyway."

"Well, then you must know about the Underworld Realm," replied Aqueen.

"Not . . . really," said Agua slowly. "Why would it matter?"

"That's where Pyra's from."

Chapter Sixteen: The Dimensions

"Oh," said Ultram slowly, "so this Pokémaster guy has gone after you by using a creature from an underworld." Ultram smirked. "Pyra is from the underworld, and is obviously a very important person- I mean _thing_, down there."

Dee and Aqueen both slowly nodded.

"So what exactly is this Underworld Realm?" asked Jay to his other self.

"The Underworld Realm is what we refer to it as," said the other Jay. "That may not even be its name. But, the Underworld Realm runs parallel to the Celestial Realm. Underworld Realm's kinda like hell and the Celestial Realm's kinda like heaven."

"Except there are some obvious differences," said Aqueen, "like there aren't any humans there. But the Underworld Realm conceals Super Pokémon and regular Pokémon with darker powers. They were trapped there during the great wars before the humans. And in the realm, there is one creature who rules it. The ruler is usually extremely powerful, but has a good understanding. Zodia, the leader of the Light Pokémon is the ruler of the Celestial Pokémon and also has an understanding for these things."

"Basically, Zodia and the ruler of the underworld keep a balance between each other," said Dee. "There are even special stones that conceal their powers, known as the Balancers of Powers, but it is said that the Celestial Realm, where these objects are located, have lost them."

"Worst of all," said Jay, "the ruler of the Underworld Realm isn't even there anymore. So, the ones in that realm chose their strongest warrior to take its place unofficially. And guess who that Pokémon."

"Pyra," said Team Rocket slowly.

"So, should we be concerned about what's happening in your Celestial Realm and your Underworld Realm?" asked Ultram.

"Actually, we should." The two Jays, the two Dees, Agua, Aqueen, Ultram, Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat all slowly turned towards Professor Oak Jr. He was standing in front of a blackboard and drawing two lines. "Another professor from Saffron City was telling me about a theory he had about dimensions and portals. Basically, there are an infinitive number of dimensions, such as our world and this one." He drew several lines, which represented dimensions, until the entire board was covered in straight lines. "And, this professor also mentioned a holy realm and a hellish realm that canceled each other out. They watched over their creations in every single realm." On the top of a board, Professor Oak drew a straight line through the dimensions, and then a line at the bottom of the board.

"Oh," said Ultram slowly. "I get it. There's only _one_ Celestial Realm and only _one_ Underworld Realm. It's the same place in every dimension."

Both Jays nodded. "I get it!"

"So, we could simply open up a doorway to the Underworld Realm in our dimension," said Mike.

"Throw Pyra in," said Nick.

"And it'd be the same if we threw Pyra in from Underworld Realm in your dimension," finished Kelly.

"It's like they think with one mind," replied Fire Kat slowly.

Aqueen nodded slowly. "Yeah, all _four_ of you."

"Um, guys," said Ultram slowly as he glanced at Team Rocket. "Am I the only one forgetting something?"

"What?" asked the two Jays.

"Team Rocket, from the other dimension, emerged through the portal too, remember?" Ultram shrugged. "I could be wrong, but couldn't Mike, Nick, and Kelly just be as bad as they are here."

"And as _stupid_," reminded Agua, "do we really have anything to worry about?"

Jay, Dee, and Aqueen slowly nodded. "Actually, we probably do."

"If we don't find Team Rocket," said Professor Oak Jr. "they could cause more trouble than this Pyra you speak of."

Ultram raised his hand. "I'll go after them. I enjoy kicking around Team Rocket now and then."

The four Team Rocket members glared angrily at Ultram and replied, "we're standing _right_ here."

"That's nice." Team Rocket flinched as Ultram continued ignoring them. "I could take Team Rocket with me, along with someone from Meager Village, while the rest of you try to figure out some way to stop Pyra and send it back to the Underworld Realm."

Chapter Seventeen: Departures

After their meeting at Professor Oak Jr.'s lab, Ultram, Team Rocket, Pikachu, Pichu, and Fire Kat readied their stuff and prepared to leave the small town towards the Mysterious Mountain. It was there that the Jay from the other dimension had stated that his Team Rocket had a base up in those mountains.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ultram spun around and a girl was approaching him with a grin on her face. Ultram squinted for a moment as the girl approached him and Team Rocket. He recognized her from the seven-way battle the trainers from Meager Village had several days ago. This was the girl that Jay seemed to awe and drool over every time she got near.

"Sasha, right?" Ultram turned around and watched her as she approached. "You're the one who traveled with Jason, right? What do you want?"

"Well that's a nice way to treat a person who's coming to help you out Ultram." Sasha smirked as she held up a Super Ball. "I own a Flamed, and it'd be faster if we used it to head to the Mysterious Mountains."

"Aren't you Jay's chick?" asked Fire Kat, as she peered out from behind Mike.

"_No_," replied Sasha slowly. "We're just friendly rivals, that's all. Old neighbors." She snorted and turned around. "Course, if you don't want my help . . ."

"Your help would be most wanted!" shouted Ultram, as Sasha turned around smirking and walking towards Ultram and Team Rocket.

"I know you'd turn around." Sasha walked passed the four of them and selected a Super Ball and threw it to the ground. "Flamed, I choose you!"

****

"Go, Thundeer!" Jay threw a Super Ball to the ground and revealed the huge, powerful, electric beast known as Thunder.

The other Jay stared in awe as the huge Super Pokémon loomed over him.

The two Jays, Agua, Aqueen, and Dee from this dimension were all preparing to depart back into the Lost Forests. Dee from the other dimension was staying with Professor Oak Jr., trying to figure out how they could exactly open up a gateway to the Underworld Realm or back into the other dimension.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" asked Aqueen.

The two Jays sighed and eyed Aqueen for a moment. "Do we have to explain again!"

"Okay." Dee pointed towards the Lost Forest and said, "Pyra's probably still unconscious and below the Lost Forests. Our first job is to go check on Pyra, just to make sure it's staying put."

"Next," said Agua, "one of us returns to Oak's lab, if the other Dee has been sent to find us first, to see if there's any news on the location of the Underworld Realm's gateway, or anyway of opening."

"Once we find an entrance there," said Dee, "we're sending Pyra back there, unless we find a portal back to your own dimension in which case we throw Pyra back into there."

"So we have to prepare ourselves by calling out Thundeer." Aqueen glanced at Jay's huge Super Pokémon and shrugged. "Is this really gonna work?"

"Worth a shot," said Dee.

Chapter Eighteen: The Other Rockets

Ultram moaned as he clung onto Sasha as her Flamed flew the two trainers, the three thieves, and the three smaller Pokémon all towards the Mysterious Mountains, outside of Scarlet City.

Several minutes in the air, Flamed had cleared through the Lost Forests and was making its way through Scarlet City. In seconds, they'd reach the Mysterious Mountain, where the Team Rockets from the other dimension awaited.

"So, you think that these Team Rocket members will comply?" asked Sasha, as she continued steering her Flamed.

"Possibly," answered Ultram, as he continued hanging onto Sasha, in hope that he wouldn't end up falling off of the Super Pokémon. Sasha's Flamed was moving at a much faster pace than any of Dee's flying-type Pokémon or Jay's Winger. Sasha's Flamed was making Ultram _very_ uneasy. "If they're able to return to their dimension, they can reek havoc and confusion, just like they do here . . . well, without the havoc anyway."

"Hey!" shouted Fire Kat angrily, as it began inching towards Ultram.

"Touch the gym leader, and my Flamed will send you spinning into the Scarlet City," threatened Sasha, as she glanced back at Fire Kat.

"Might be better than hanging around here," replied Fire Kat, "with these three idiots."

"Hey!" growled Mike as he grabbed Fire Kat by the neck.

"The only idiot here is _Nick_!" growled Kelly, as she punched Fire Kat, and then made sure that Mike didn't drop Fire Kat.

"Whatever," mumbled Nick.

Several minutes later Flamed reached the peek of the Mysterious Mountain and there was a small cave at the top where the other Team Rocket members probably were.

Flamed landed and the gym leader of Current City, one of Meager Village's trainer, and the trio of Rockets all climbed off the fire-type Super Pokémon. Seconds later, Fire Kat glanced around and hissed.

"I sense something," murmured Fire Kat slowly, as it glanced around.

"Chu pi pika?" asked Ultram's Pikachu slowly.

"I don't know," answered Fire Kat, as it squinted deeper into the cave. "Something's in there . . ."

Nick slowly started walking into the cave and froze. "I hear something . . . a low buzzing sound."

Mike's eyes widened and shouted, "Nick! Get down _now_!"

Everyone else also dropped down to the floor and Nick quickly backed away. Suddenly, there was a high pitched noise and a beam of energy shot from somewhere in the cave. The beam shot through the cave and soared passed the various trainers and their Pokémon. The beam headed straight through the cave and headed into the city. It hit a huge skyscraper in the middle of Scarlet City, causing a huge explosion and demolishing a building.

"What was that?" asked Ultram, as he got up and turned towards Mike.

"A hyper beam laser sorta thing." Mike shrugged. "We had one designed for our Fearow jet, but the jet would go faster if he simply took it off. Plus we needed the absorbing shields we used on you guys, and the laser would have been too much."

"And I thought _Nick_ was an idiot." Kelly cuffed Mike in the back of the head and stamped her foot on the ground. "If we had something that could do that, then we could easily destroy Meager Village or something and then we could take away Jay's stupid Ultra and Dee's annoying Fire Orb."

"I had more important things to think about at that time," replied Mike, as he rubbed the back of his head. "But it takes awhile for the laser to charge up, so we can move in if we want."

"Right. Flamed, return!" Sasha recalled her Super Pokémon and she glanced at Ultram and nodded. "You're the one leading this little thing. Ready to go?"

Ultram picked up Pichu in his arms and his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Let's do it."

Ultram and Sasha quickly darted into the mouth of the cave, and Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat followed after the two trainers and they quickly went deep into the cave. After running through a twisted and turning cave, they emerged into a huge room that was lit up by the Fearow jet in the center of the room. A large gun-like weapon was pointed towards the mouth of the cave. But, the cave appeared completely empty.

"Where are they?" asked Ultram, slowly glancing around the empty room.

"Right in front of ya!" Suddenly, a fist flew straight towards Ultram's face and sent him stumbling backwards. Another hand grabbed him and threw him across the room, and Sasha was thrown right beside him.

Ultram moaned as he glanced up. Before he blacked out again, Ultram saw the three Team Rocket members he had walked in with chuckle and a second Mike and a second Nick stood leaning next to the entrance of the room, smirking evilly. Suddenly, Kelly loomed over Ultram, chuckling and laughing. She drew her fist back and punched Ultram in the nose and he slowly lost consciousness . . .

Chapter Nineteen: The Betrayal

"Well, well, well." Ultram moaned as he slowly opened up one of his heads and two blurry images of Kelly appeared in front of him. He waited for the two images to come together and become focused, but it didn't happen right away. The picture became focused, but there were still two Kellys standing in from of him. "Look who got up."

"And just when my head was starting to feel better," mumbled Ultram as he dropped his head down and closed his eyes.

"It's funny how you humans think." Fire Kat, he wasn't sure if it was his Team Rocket's Fire Kat or the other dimension's Fire Kat, wandered towards him with a small smirk on his face. Fire Kat jumped up and slashed Ultram across the face. "Why wouldn't we team up with another Team Rocket to take you out Ultram?"

"_Ow_! My face!" Ultram tried to cover his face with his hands, but his hands were tied behind him. Ultram slowly looked around. His legs and arms were tied to a leg of the Fearow jet, while Sasha was still unconscious and tied to the jet's other leg.

"You didn't actually think we'd help you, did ya Ultram?" Mike began to laugh as he approached Ultram and shook his head. "We're the bad guys, remember Ultram?"

"Yeah, but Pyra could easily fry you all," reminded Ultram slowly. "We thought you'd be smart enough to help us bring it out of our dimension."

"Now why do that," said Fire Kat, turning away from Ultram and walking towards the three thieves, "when we could capture Pyra for ourselves."

"Besides, the more the merrier," replied a familiar voice. Ultram turned away from his four Team Rocket members and there stood another Mike, Nick, and Kelly, but no Fire Kat was with them. Nick walked forward towards Ultram and shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Ultram. I miss the good ol' Ultram from our side."

"And where is that Ultram anyways?" asked Ultram curiously, eyeing Nick as he walked forward. "Oh, but the way, congrats on being the bigger person here Nick. The Nick from my dimension on the other hand- _wuss_."

The Nick from their dimension glared angrily at Ultram, while the other Nick chuckled and walked towards him. "Well, I could go into details, but I'll just make this story short. When Jay, Dee, Aqueen, Jason, and the other Ultram were on the Arachnid Island, the Agatha ghost attacked them. The only way to stop Agatha was to purify the ghost, which could only be done by death. Jason was gonna do it, since he had just lost his Super Pokémon, but Ultram did it for some reason . . . I dunno why."

Ultram fell silent he felt a cold chill run through him. "Dead . . ."

"Could've just said that," replied Nick, as a wide smile spread across his face. "But I wouldn't get this great expression on your face, now would I?"

"What a said little tale," said Fire Kat, as he glanced over towards a small cage that was concealing Pikachu and Pichu. Next to Ultram's two Pokémon was a Litatra, a Pichu, and a Mewie, which were probably the baby Pokémon that Team Rocket had stolen from the trainers from the other dimensions.

"Look who's talking, _Fire Kat_," sneered Ultram, as he shot his head upwards. "You're not here, are ya?"

"Yes he is," said Kelly from the dimension, as she sighed and glanced towards the exit of the room. "He's just not with us. Fire Kat left with Jay after we departed from the Arachnid Island. He's evolved into Fire Star and living a happy, concealed life with Mr. Barial."

"Testy," replied Sasha, as Ultram glanced back to see Jay's rival conscious and ready to go. "And what do you two Team Rocket groups really hope to achieve. Twice the Jay just means twice as many times you'll all get your butts kicked out of Meager Village."

"Actually, we plan to return to their dimension," said Kelly, eyeing the other Team Rocket's Fearow jet. "Apparently, they have Super Pokémon _and_ Ultra Pokémon. It's a good time."

"How exactly do you expect to get to the other side anyways?" said Sasha. "You didn't even manage to get through purposely, how do you expect to escape this dimension, anyway?"

Mike smiled as he rolled his eyes and walked towards Sasha. "Who said we didn't enter this dimension purposely."

"Oh." Sasha fell silent as Mike continued to approach her.

"Teria noted that there are some weak points in the world that can rip and tear through dimensions, so we can enter different realms," said Kelly. "The Lost Forests is a hot spot, because many battles occur there and energy weakens the area so that portals can be opened up."

"We were planning to use Pyra to open the portal," said Nick, "but apparently Jay and Ultram opened it up for us, so we could just walk through."

"Sounds grand." Ultram looked up and shook his head. "But how are ya gonna open it up again now that it's closed."

"We were planning to leave it open," said Mike, "but the energy that opened it was too powerful and it accidentally closed the gate too. But they can usually be reopened if you don't wait too long."

"So why did you come here in the first place?" asked Sasha.

"Mainly to catch some other worldly Super Pokémon," answered Kelly, "capture Pyra, stuff like that . . . but the point of it all was to bring back other Team Rocket members to our dimensions . . . mainly _ourselves_ . . ."

Chapter Twenty: Revived

Jay, the other Jay, Dee, Agua, Aqueen, and all of their Pokémon all quickly rushed away from Meager Village towards the center of the Lost Forests, where Pyra was stunned.

Jay and his double were riding through the forest on Jay's Thundeer, along with Ultra, Litatra, Mewie, and the other Ultra, while Dee, Aqueen, and her Fire Orb were on Dee's Articuno and Agua and Soslow were on Dee's Lugia flying towards the point where Pyra was located.

"_La_! Tra lit tra!" screeched Litatra, as it clung onto Jay's arm crying and screeching and squirming about.

"What's wrong . . . Litatra?" asked Jay, as he steered his Thundeer through the forest as he headed towards Pyra. "Why have you been acting so strangely lately?"

"Well," said the other Jay, who was behind Jay, "my Litatra is directly connected to the Celestial Pokémon- ya know, those big Pokémon in the sky. Litatra, Mewie, and Pichu can sense things before they happen."

"_Mew_!" Suddenly, Jay's Mewie released a high pitched screech that forced both Jays to cover their ears and Thundeer halted suddenly and released a powerful roar.

The sudden stop threw the Jay from this dimension, hurling forward and he hit the ground with Mewie and Litatra in his arms.

"Ult!" shouted both Ultra in unison as they hopped onto Thundeer's head, checking to see if Jay was alright.

"Hey! You all right man!" The other Jay hopped off of Thundeer to check on his double when suddenly, the ground began to tremor.

Suddenly, both Jays' saw trees ahead of them begin to lower into the ground below and slowly the huge, red dragon rose up from the cavern below and there stood Pyra in the center of the Lost Forests.

"I could be wrong," said Jay slowly getting up and picked up Litatra and Mewie, "but I think Pyra woke up."

"Right," said the Jay from the other dimension, selected several Super Balls, "let's do this! Super Ball, _go_!"

"Super Ball, _go_!" ordered Jay.

Suddenly, Winger, Psyghost, Lightnin, and Venustoise emerged from their Super Balls and five odd and familiar Super Pokémon appeared next to them.

"That's Cubed, Shell Shocker, Sky High, Changie, and Master Orb," introduced Jay as they stood next to Thundeer and Jay's other Super Pokémon.

"No time for introductions," said Jay, as he watched the two powerful flying-type Pokémon fly towards Pyra, "we have to move, _now_!"

They all quickly moved through the forest until they reached the edge of a huge circular area that held Pyra in the center. The ground, which was the roof of the underground cavern, had collapsed and forced it to cause a huge dip in the forest. Pyra had been lowered down to a level that would be easier for the trainers' Super Pokémon and regular Pokémon to attack.

Pyra glanced around angrily as it watched the two Jays approach him and on the other side of it was Dee, Agua, Aqueen, and their Pokémon, along with Articuno and Lugia.

"Thundeer, use your ultimate shocker attack!" ordered Jay.

"Lugia, use your hydro pumps attack!" commanded Dee from the other side of Pyra, "and Articuno, use your blizzard attack!"

The three elemental attacks all hurled towards Pyra and Thundeer's attack surged through the huge Super Pokémon, while Lugia and Articuno's attacks hit the huge dragon Pokémon with full force.

Pyra roared with pain as it began to shake off the shock from the three powerful attacks and inhaled, and swung around towards the two Jays.

"Reflect!" shouted Jay and Jay in unison.

The two Ultra, Litatra, Mewie, and Jay's Thundeer all focused their energy together and created a huge light screen shield to protect them from Pyra's intense raging fire attack.

Pyra released the fiery energy and a stream of flames shot towards the two Jays and their Super Pokémon. The various Super Pokémon attempted to join together to reflect Pyra's attack, but when the flames hit the shield, it was only able to block the raging fire attack for a moment until the shield shattered . . .

Chapter Twenty-One: Battle in the Lost Forests

The flames surged through the area where the two trainers and their Pokémon stood and scorched that small section of the forest, completely obliterating all the trees in that area. When the flames died down, neither the trainers nor their Pokémon were in sight.

"Looking for us!" The two Jays reappeared as Psyghost's teleport attack completed and transported them to the other side of Pyra, where Dee, Agua, and Aqueen were standing.

{Guess some of us are just slower then others,} replied Psyghost, with a grin on his face as Pyra roared with anger again.

The Jay from the other dimension glanced back at Dee, Agua, and Aqueen and nodded. "You call out your Super Pokémon, while Jay and I slow down Pyra."

Jay nodded and glanced at Winger and pointed upwards, as Mewie and Litatra climbed aboard Jay's flying Super Pokémon. "Get up in the air, _now_!"

"Sky High, take up my Ultra for an aerial attack!" commanded the other Jay. "Cubed, mist attack!"

"Thundeer, get down below in the underground cavern," said Jay, as he turned towards his Venustoise and ordered, "Venustoise, use your freeze whip attack!"

"Shell Shocker," said the second Jay, "use a powerful shocker blast attack! Master Orb, use your master psy attack!"

"Psyghost," said Jay, "psyblast attack! Lightnin, tri attack!"

"Changie, use your psychic attack!" shouted Jay.

"Ultra," said the Jay from this dimension, "prepare for an ultra shocker attack, _now_!"

"Ultra," said the Jay from the other dimension, "get ready for a psychic blast attack, _now_!"

As Sky High, Thundeer, Winger, and the Ultra all prepared for their attacks, Shell Shocker and Venustoise stood side by side and got ready to attack Pyra. Venustoise released its multiple vines and that all began whipping Pyra, freezing small patches of Pyra, creating a thin layer of ice on different parts of Pyra, while Shell Shocker release two blast of water packed with a high voltage charge of electricity. Venustoise momentarily froze a small part of Pyra's shoulder, long enough for it to get distracted, which was when Shell Shocker's attack kicked in and the electricity surged through Pyra, temporarily paralyzing the Super Pokémon.

"Thundeer, use your ultimate shocker attack!" ordered Jay. "Winger, razor wind attack! Litatra, Mewie, use your psybeam attacks!"

"Sky High, use your whirlwind attack to help our Winger!" shouted the other Jay.

As Thundeer hit the ground below Pyra, its antlers quickly began charging up and they released a huge surge of electricity, flowing through Pyra's entire body. This gave time for Winger and Sky High to combine forces and they began rapidly flapping their wings to create a huge and powerful force that was attempting to knock over Pyra, but it wasn't succeeding. The most it could do was slow down Pyra enough for Litatra and Mewie to release their small beams of psychic energy, in attempt to confuse the huge Super Pokémon, but it simply gave Pyra a headache.

Pyra roared again, and as Thundeer attempt to electrocute the dragon-type, it kicked Jay's electric beast in the side and sent it flying up from out of the cavern below Pyra. It soared up into the air and landed near Jay.

As this was happening, Psybird and Feargost had emerged from out of their Super Balls, and Agua had called out her Sere-Sea, Waver, Whirlpool, and Gyaronix, while Aqueen called out Gyarix, Ice Orb, Whirlpool, and Diver. Gyarix was the equivalent to Agua's Gyaronix, and Diver was a huge Seaking-like Super Pokémon with Magikarp features.

Pyra roared again as all these Super Pokémon, which it considered inferior to itself, began to surround him and got ready to attack him. As this was happening, Pyra reared up its leg and he put all his energy in his raised leg, and sent it slamming down, creating a huge earthquake.

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Portal Home

"Professor Voss?" asked Professor Oak Jr. urgently, as he waited for a picture to appear on his video phone. He eagerly tapped his foot as he glanced out of his window, where he could see a huge dragon-type Super Pokémon roaring and releasing streams of fire in the center of the Lost Forests.

The Dee from the other dimension sighed as she sat back in a chair and waited for Professor Voss to pick up. He was the professor from Saffron City that was studying the theory about alternate dimensions and gateways into the past. Dee and Professor Oak Jr. were drawing up a blank, so they were hoping that Professor Voss would be able to enlighten them with a theory about opening up a portal into the other dimension, or a portal into the Underworld Realm.

"Hello?" A pale skinned, long dark hair, man appeared on the screen of the video phone as Professor Oak eagerly waited. His hair was blocking his face, so he pulled it away and rubbed his eyes, as if he were sleeping. "Who is it?"

"It is _I_! Professor Oak Jr. of Meager Village!" shouted the Professor eagerly.

A second passed by before the Professor from Saffron replied, "I know who you are, you don't have to say 'of Meager Village' next time-"

"This is urgent!" shouted the Professor.

"What is it?" asked Professor Voss curiously.

"Um, it may appear that Jay Barial, a trainer from this town, along with several of his friend, may have opened up a dimensional portal," answered Professor Oak slowly.

"Did it close?" asked Voss.

"Yes," answered Oak. "Would that be a good thing, or a bad?"

"It's both actually," answered Professor Voss over the phone. "Theoretically, if a gateway is opened for too long, it can start absorbing energy and enlarging, thus merging two dimensions into one chaotic world. But, theoretically, it may be a bit harder this time to open the portal."

"_How_ to open it would be nice ta know!" shouted Dee, who was sitting behind Professor Oak, eagerly waiting to do something.

"Jay Barial and his friends met several of their doubles from the other dimension, and they're the ones trapped there," explained Oak, "and this is actually one of them, so they're all eager to return home to their own dimension . . . _Oh_! And I can't forget a huge dragon that followed the doubles into our dimensions."

"Dragon?" asked Voss.

"Pyra," said Dee, as she stood in front of Professor Oak Jr., and holding up Jay's Pokédex to the screen. There was a picture of the dragon-type Super Pokémon. "It's a hell beast, basically."

"From the theoretically 'Hell Dimension' or 'Underworld Realm' many speak of," said Professor Voss.

"Yeah, except no theoretical things here," said Dee, pointing outside of a window. "Pyra is attacking the Lost Forests, and several of my friends, including my double, are fighting it as we speak. We need to know how to send it into the Underworld Realm or back into my dimension."

"You're in luck," said Professor Voss, "I know exactly what you need to do in order to return home. How long ago was the portal open?"

"Not even twenty-four hours, why?" asked Dee.

"Good," said Voss, "energy from the portal should still be circulating throughout the area. The portal was opened in the first place because the area was weakened from high charges of energy, and I'm guessing the portal opened in a place where many trainers battle."

"It was opened in the Lost Forest," answered Dee.

"Good," said Voss, "then the energy that opened the portal in the first place may still be circulating throughout the forest. So, if you create the right concentration of energy, you should be able to open another portal back to that specific dimension."

"What about the Underworld Realm?" asked Professor Oak curiously.

"Those portals can only be opened at certain points, and I don't even know where they'd be," replied Professor Voss. "The entrance to the Underworld Realm is located in your continent-"

"Our continent does have a name!" replied Dee sternly.

"You're real bossy, aren't ya?" replied Voss as he rolled his eyes. "The entrance to the Underworld Realm is located in _Fitren_, at the bottom of the Mysterious Mountain while the entrance to the Celestial Realm is located at the tip of the Life Tree in Johto, and those usually require something else to open it other than energy."

Dee swiveled around towards Professor Oak Jr. and nodded. "We'll be able to handle Pyra once we're back in our dimension. All we need to do is open up that portal."

"Ultram and Sasha should be bringing the two Team Rockets towards the Lost Forest by now," said Professor Oak, hanging up on Professor Voss and picking up the phone again. "I'll send an emergency message to Jay and Sasha's Pokédex to inform them about opening the portal."

Chapter Twenty-Three: Disruption

"So," said Sasha, as Fire Kat slowly wandered towards her, "the whole point of this little thing was to get two times as many of you bumbling idiots? Ha! That's a great plan."

"Actually, it is," said Kelly, from the other dimension, smirking at the chained Sasha. "You see, with you and Ultram here, we'll have new Super Pokémon, and possibly some new regular Pokémon as well."

"And if they're able to return home, then we should be able to open up another gateway back to this dimension," said the other Kelly, "meaning we'll be able to snatch as many Super Pokémon from both of our dimensions for our bosses."

"Sounds like a good time, really it does," said Ultram, "but why would you want us when you could have Jay Barial with us Ultra . . . or Dee with her legendary Super Pokémon . . . Blake Oak with his powerful squad of Pokémon . . . or Agua with here- yeah, you wouldn't want her."

"We'll snatch them later," said Nick from the other dimension.

"And when we do, we'll go back for more later," said the Nick from this dimension, with a satisfied grin on his face.

Mike, Nick, Kelly, Mike, Kelly, and Fire Kat all glared at Nick and shook their heads slowly. "What are you? An _idiot_! How obvious was that!"

Nick sighed and looked down at his shoes and mumbled, "I don't get the respect I think I-"

"_Sasha! Sasha!_ Emergency message from Professor Oak _Jr_.!" chimed a high pitched voice from Sasha's pocket. "I repeat, '_Sasha! Sasha!_ Emergency message from Professor Oak _Jr_.!"

Sasha froze as Fire Kat quickly scrambled towards the Meager Village trainer and snatched her Pokédex from out of her pocket. "Hey! That's mine cat!"

"Should I care?" Fire Kat flipped open the Pokédex and the message had appeared on the main screen of the small machine. Fire Kat smirked as he quickly read the message and looked up. "All right guys, I think I know how to get us outta here."

****

The ground below the trainers began to tremor and threw around the various trainers to the ground. Pyra then swiveled and released a streaming blast of fire that shot straight over the trainers, hitting the trees behind them, and setting them on fire.

All of the trainers knew they didn't have time to put out the fire, so they ordered their Super Pokémon to continue attacking.

Jay's Cubed, from the other dimension, jumped down into the cavern and landed by Pyra's feet. As it landed, mist filled the area, and quickly crept up towards Pyra, blinding the large Super Pokémon. But Pyra managed to break through the mist with an ember shot.

In front of Pyra, Changie and Psyghost waited as a clear image of Pyra appeared through the mist. The two psychic-type Super Pokémon focused their energy and released a deadly blast of psychic energy that hit Pyra in the head, causing a surge of psychic energy to run through his head.

As Pyra slowly began to regain focus as its head stopped buzzing, it looked down to see Lightnin, holding up its arms and pointing its hand towards Pyra's head. Lightnin flicked its hand three times and released a beam of ice, fire, and lightning that hit Pyra in the head. The three elemental attacks all began to react and caused a huge explosion right in front of Pyra.

"Sere-Sea," shouted Agua, "use your psychic water beam attack! Waver, Whirlpool, use your water wave attacks! Gyaronix, hyper beam, _now_!"

"Gyarix, use your water blast attack!" shouted Aqueen. "Ice Orb, blizzard attack! Whirlpool, use your water wave attack! Diver, hydro pumps!"

Pyra moaned as the two water-type Super Pokémon trainers repeated their Super Pokémon and they all got ready to attack the fiery Super Pokémon.

As Jay watched the various attacks launch towards the huge dragon, he heard a familiar, and yet annoying voice, shout, "_Jay! Jay!_ Emergency message from Professor Oak _Jr_.! I repeat, '_Jay! Jay!_ Emergency message from Professor Oak _Jr_.!"

He quickly pulled his Pokédex from out of his pocket, and growled, "what is it?"

"It's just a message about how to open a dimensional portal," answered Jay's Pokédex flatly. "I guess that's not all that important, so I'll just shut myself down . . ."

Jay froze and quickly read the message that appeared on the screen of his Pokédex and smirked. He glanced up towards his friends and quickly shouted, "I know what to do!"

Chapter Twenty-Four: Dimensional Portal

"Well, isn't this just perfect," said Fire Kat, as he loaded the cage containing the baby Super Pokémon, along with Ultram's Pikachu and Pichu, onto Team Rocket's Fearow jet. "Sasha's Pokédex gave use the information we need to open a dimensional portal, and Jay and the others will be attempting to open one to return Pyra back to its own dimension. How keen!"

Fire Kat tossed the cage into the cargo part of the Fearow jet, and the cage landed next to Ultram and Sasha, who were still tied up.

"You guys aren't going to get away with this," growled Ultram, as the six Team Rocket members stood over him and Sasha. "Pyra will shoot us down from the air, or we'll get destroyed by one of the Super Pokémon's attacks."

"Ha!" replied Kelly from the other dimension. "They're be too tired and too focused on what they're doing to notice what's going on. Face Ultram- you _lose_."

The six Team Rocket members stepped back away from the door and it slammed shut, locking Ultram and Sasha in the cargo hold.

****

"Dee," said Jay, holding up his Pokédex and rushing over towards her, "Professor Oak Jr. found a way to open the dimensional portal. It requires a huge surge of energy around the same place it opened. So the Super Pokémon need to focus their attacks above Pyra, and since you have the legendary Super Pokémon . . ."

"Their attacks are superior, thus the gateway will open faster." Dee glanced at Psybird, Feargost, Lugia, and Articuno and slowly nodded towards them. "Psybird, psyblast attack! Feargost, light shade! Lugia, hydro pumps! Articuno, arctic blast!" Dee then turned towards her Fire Orb and quickly nodded. "Fire Orb, raging fire attack!"

"Thundeer!" Jay glanced over as his huge electric beast Super Pokémon hurried back towards his trainer. "Thundeer, use your ultimate shocker attack! Ultra, use your ultra shocker attack!"

The five powerful Pokémon all grouped together and focused their aim above Pyra's head, and then released five blasts of psychic, ghost, water, ice, and electric-type energy that collided and caused a huge explosion above Pyra's head. The five Pokémon did their same attacks again, but as they did this, Ultra and Fire Orb joined in and released two powerful blasts of energy and they caused another huge explosion.

As the explosion cleared, what appeared to be a cut in time and space appeared above Pyra's head. Their attacks were working, and they were quickly opening up the portal.

"Again!" shouted Jay and Dee in unison.

Their Super Pokémon and regular Pokémon all nodded and followed their orders and released multiple blasts of energy that surged together and headed straight up. But, they missed the target, and ended up hitting Pyra's head, causing a huge explosion. The explosion erupted, and ended up hitting the small hut and as the explosion expanded, the hole in space quickly began to expand as well.

"Perfect," said Jay, as he glanced down at his Pokédex and nodded. "If Ultra and Fire Orb attack again then we should be able to open up a big enough hole-"

Suddenly, all of the trainers' eyes widened as they noticed Team Rocket's Fearow jet zoom straight towards Pyra. A new part to the Fearow jet was hooked onto the bottom of the jet and was pointing straight towards Pyra's head. It fired what appeared to be a man-made hyper beam that shot straight towards the dragon Super Pokémon . . . but ended up hitting the portal.

The hyper beam seemed to be more powerful than usually and quickly expanded the portal, and energy surged through the portal, forcing it to become unstable.

The Fearow jet quickly flew at full speed towards the portal and it flew straight into the portal, while Pyra glanced up at it and began to flap its wings. Pyra quickly jumped up and flew straight into the portal.

"No," said Jay slowly, "if there's too much energy circulating through the portal, the portal may expand and merge the two dimensions together and-"

Suddenly the portal began flashing brightly and surging with energy and within a split second, the portal closed, leaving smoke and energy still flowing through the sky.

Jay finally stopped talking and just blinked acouple of times as he glanced up at the empty sky. "_Crap_!"

****

After a rocky beginning, the final Super Pokémon special will take place in a world of chaos and turmoil. Ultram and Sasha have been abducted by both Team Rockets from their dimension and the other dimension, and now Jay, Jay, Dee, Dee, Agua, and Aqueen must join together to open up another portal to rescue Ultram and Sasha. Meanwhile, the group must also work together to find a way to return Pyra back to the Underworld Realm he came from, before he reigns havoc upon both of their dimensions. Find out in the shocking conclusion of _Super Pokémon: Double Jay Part II – The Other Dimension_. 


End file.
